Natsu deep trouble
by IkeikeKimochi
Summary: Natsu and Happy were on a mission to find lost magic spellbook. But when they were searching for it, Natsu got a fake one while Happy found the real one. Then Natsu was feeling a little weird to his nd out what happen to him when he wakes up the next morning! those who not prefer genderbend, its up to you if you wana read : ) , cover image drawn by myself, dunno if its good or not.
1. Chapter 1

**WEELLLL, HEEELLLLOOOOOO. ENJOY IT : )**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

In a certain forest not far from the outskirt of Fiore.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" An awful scream was heard.

"NNNOOOOOOO! We must think of something Natsu!"

"Well! Think of something or fly us out of here you damn cat!" Yes, that girlish shrieked was cause by non other than the salmon-haired dragon slayer. Currently running from a wyvern. Not a regular wyvern, but the leader of the pack, the Alpha.

"No cant do Natsu, I'm stuffed and my magic ran out carrying you just now" Happy said while he was clinging to Natsu's head.

" WRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the wyvern roar as he attack them and smash his claw to the ground. Natsu evaded it quickly while jumping and use the wyvern's head as stepping to jump again and run away from it.

"Damnit! We could've taken him out if I have enaugh magic! I can only attack once!" he clicked his tongue in annoyance. He stopped briefly from running from the monster and turned to it while puffing his cheek.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " He breath out his flaming red fire from his mouth aiming at the wyvern.

The monster was surprise by his attack and couldnt react in time, and defend itself with its wings. But the attack goes through nonetheless and rendered it unconscious.

Natsu release a sigh and sit on the ground and looked at the sight of wyvern roasted because of his attack, panting , tired from running from the wyvern and running out his magic.

'How did this happened anyway?' he thought as he rest his eyes shut for a little while.

Well, they took a request that require them to search a magic spellbook that contain some lost magic spell in the book. The client said that there's a ruin that located in the forest at the outskirt of the town in Crocus. While they were searching for it, they decide to take a rest, Natsu told Happy to take him up to get a better sight of the forest to search for a perfect spot to take a rest and train. Well, they search for almost half an hour. That explain why Happy ran out of his magic. So, after they found the perfect spot, they land down, Happy was eating fish, and Natsu was training using his magic. After that, the wyvern that was strolling nearby, caught a sight of Natsu and Happy inside of his territory. Then the wyvern start attacking them and thats the reason why they are in such state right now.

"Well Natsu, it seems we beat it!" Happy exclaimed happily. Nope, no pun intended there.

"Yeah, and what did you do to help me, Happy?" he groaned in response, lying his back onto the ground.

"What do you expect me to do Natsu? I'm a cat" he lay down his back next to Natsu, panting slightly even if he didnt do anything except screaming.

"Yeah yeah, bakaneko..." he release a sigh again as he response to Happy.

"Well, we still cant find it, and you almost burned down the forest with that attack just now. We rarely see you not burning out something when we are on the job"

"I can already control my magic alright. I'm the hero that defeat Zeref after all!" he gave him a smirk.

After the war with the Alvarez, they came out as the victor after Natsu and co managed to seal Zeref away into the state like Mavis, inside the lacryma. Natsu was the one who's done most of the job weakening his state to seal him though. Well, Zeref himself satisfied with it because the lacryma absolutely prevent his magic from leaking outside, so no more life was taken by his curse. Natsu also satisfied that he didnt have to kill his only family. After Zeref was defeated, the war stop with the Azlvarez's empire soldier morale doown and admit defeat. After that, August, took the seat to be temporary Emperor of Alvarez and almost do a dogeza to beg for a treaty with Fiore kingdom. Most of them didnt accept it, most of it from Fairy Tail. After all, its nonsense that a large scale war without a single victim. They lost their Master, Makarov Dreyar. After a while, they accepted it, and continue living their life, with Laxus become matured enough to be Fairy Tail Guild Master.

"Well, hmp! We must find a spot away from the wyvern to take some rest!" he said while jumping up to stand again.

"Aye! Let's go, Natsu!"

10 minutes later

"It looks like a prefect spot! There's even a river nearby!" exclaimed Happy as he flies around.

"Yup! Lets take a rest here!" He put down their traveling stuff.

"Natsu! I'm gonna catch some fish at the river" he said before he went off.

"Okay! But be careful buddy! Call me if ya need me!" he yelled back at Happy.

"Aye!" his voice already sound far from him. That cat really is fast when it comes to fish.

As he was preparing the stuff to camp there, Natsu heard Happy's faint voice, calling him. He thought something was wrong, so he went running to him, following his scent.

"Happy! Where are you!?" he said as he sniff his nose to try to find Happy's scent.

"Natsu!" he heard Happy called him.

"Happy! Are you okay?"

"Natsu! I found the ruin!" Happy ignored his question and tell him. Then he start to pulling Natsu to follow him.

"Nice Happy! Although you can stop pulling me though..."

When the ruin came to their view, Natsu become excited.

"Wow! That ruin looks sooooo old! Its like at the time in Galuna Island!" He exclaimed excitedly. Of course its old Natsu, its an abandoned ruin.

"Well, lets go Natsu! So we can get back home as fast as possible and buy many fish!" he said flapping his arm around imagining many type of fish as he eat them until his stomach bulge.

"Yeah lets go! I dont know why they put high reward for this one stupid book anyway" thats also the reason why they take the quest, it comes with a reward of half a million jewels after all.

"Come on Natsu!" then they walk into the ruins.

After god knows how long they searched for the book, they almost gave up.

"AAARRRGGHHHH! Where's that stupid book anyway! I cant find any book with a skull pattern here!" he stomped his foot in annoyance and leak out a fire from his mouth. The client told them the characteristic of the book, its a spellbook with a skull on the surface of the book cover.

As he was picking out a book and tossed them out of the bookshelf one by one, he saw at the corner of his eyes a book, lying under a small table. He then picked up the book and inspect it.

"Aha! Here it is!" he picked up a book with a small, and slightly cute skull on the surface of the book. "It must be this one"

Just then, Happy came with a book in his hand.

"Natsu! I found it!" He show Natsu the book in his hand. The book is slightly different. It has a larger, more scary looking skull, with a horn on his head.

"Huh? Then, what's th-" he didnt get to complete his sentence as the book in his hand exploded into a smoke engulfing Natsu in it.

"Natsu! Are you alright!?" Happy screamed worriedly and as the smoke subside , he saw Natsu standing there and nothing happened.

" COUGH! COUGH! What the heck!? Its just a trap, although i dont know what it done to me though?" he turned his body around, checking it and saw nothing happen.

"Are you sure you okay Natsu?" He frowned as he ask him.

"Yep! Im okay little buddy! I dont feel anything, must be cuz Im strong!" He raised his arm and bend to show his bicep.

"Well okay then, we already got the book. Lets go to the client and take the reward!"

"Alright! Lets go!" then he and Happy dashed out of the place. He failed to notice a paper that's on the floor after the book exploded.

 **LATER**

"Here ya go!"

"Thank you! I know I can trust the famous 'SALAMANDER' to complete the job! I am really grateful to you. If this book falls into the hands of evil person, it will be a disaster" the client took the book, gave it to his servant and shake Natsu's hand vigorously.

"Aye! Natsu's awesome after all!" he said as he fist pump his fist into the air.

"Anyway, here's your reward for completing the request, I added 200 thousand jewel more to the reward, as thanks for bringing this book to me in a short time" he hands Natsu the big bag containing jewels.

"REALLY!? Thanks a lot gramps!" he reply to him his usual toothy grin.

"Its okay, pleasure working with you, Natsu-boya"

"Alright with this we can go home now Happy!"

"Aye! Lets go Natsu! We must buy some fish here before we go back to the guild!" then they waved the old man goodbye before leaving for Magnolia.

"Ne, Natsu, are you okay? You look a lot greener than usual..."

"Mfghh Mmuguf ~" he wanted to say ' I dont know~' but if he say it all the food he ate will come out. So, when he tried to say it , it only came out as shamble words.

"Ah, we're here" he said as he fly to Natsu's height and put his arm above his shoulder.

"Come on, Natsu. Just a little bit more- there" he helped Natsu a little bit and let him go as Natsu slammed down to the ground face first.

"Really, Thank you Happy~"

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Natsu said sarcastically though.

"Ugh, it will be a lot better if I can just rest, this time the train ride feels a lot worse than any other time...bufugh" he said as he ran to nearest bush and pour out all the food that was inside his stomach a little while ago.

"Lets go home Habby~. The guild can wait until tomorrow." he walk with Happy swaying his arm side to side.

"Aye~ yawn~ Im tired too, lets go"

As they reach home, both of them plop themselves onto the bed first, Happy fell asleep quickly while Natsu still groaning in pain. That night Natsu woke up because of a pain he felt inside his body. He felt like something was making his stomach splitting while all the bones inside his body crackling and forming into something else. The pain was so bad that he couldn't scream as he jut gasped for air while squirming around the bed and coughing blood.

'Ack! N-no! W-w-what's ha-happening to m-me! Gack! Gahak!...' his thought were in disaster. He was thinking what made him like this, until he saw black. Apparently, his brain couldnt take the pain anymore and shut itself down, making Natsu faint. The night went by with the sound of bone crackling here and there, nonstop until it was dawn that the noise stop.

Natsu wake up, feeling a pain at the back of his head. He tried to sit up and just spacing out, trying to remember what happened yesterday. He was deep in thought until someone called him.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his thought and turn his head toward the voice.

"Hey!" it was just Happy.

"What? Yawn~"

"W-who are you? Why are you in our house?" Happy said while peeking his head behind a sofa.

"Huh? why are you there Happy? Its me. Are you an idiot or what?" he said giving him a confused look.

"Wha! I'm not an idiot! You're the idiot! Tell me, who are you?!" he yelled at him, swinging his arm around.

"Im Natsu! Ya Idiot!" Natsu yelled back with tick of anger appear on his head.

"There's no way you're Natsu! You don't even look like him! Heck you're not even a man!" he point at him angrily.

"What are you talking about, you damn neko!" when he got of the bed, he tried to get closer to Happy but stop as he turned back to the full body length mirror when he pass by it.

He look at it closely. "W-w-w-wha! N-n-n-noooo! What IS this!" he yelled at the mirror. When he move closer, the shirt and pants that he wore loosen and fall onto the floor. Then he blushed, heart beating fast, steam coming out of his ear. He look at the mirror that showed his reflection.

He saw that the hair was shiny pink long and stop at the waist with the end of the hair slightly wavy. Black coloured pair of eyes shining bright covered slightly by the hair. Small pointy nose and lustrous small lips. Pair of mounts that's not too big and not too small, the perfect size for bust. Sexy hourglass body shape with slightly big hips and long pair of legs with the thigh that can make even the woman fall in love.

Thats not him! 'Yeah! Thats not me!'

He touc- wait, no. SHE touched her face, her lips, her ear, her boobs, her hips, every part of her body. She then fell onto her knees. She looked at Happy. Hell, even Happy was shocked! His jaw dropped on the floor and his nose were shooting out fountain of blood. Then her mouth start to quiver.

"uuu...uuuu...uuuuu... UUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" then she cried so loud that Happy had to close his ear with his hands. Now Happy was panicked. He gets up, then he saw someone else on their bed, and then the stranger happen to be a sexy goddess and then she started to cry. Even he started tearing up a little trying to process what happened. Then Natsu stopped crying.

"SNIFF..SNIFF...H-Happy?" she called Happy with a slightly hoarse voice.

"Its me Natsu...SNIFF...I ... I-I... SNIFF... turned into a WOMAN! UWAAAAAAAA!" oh well, she cried again.

"REALLY! Natsu! Is that really YOU?!" eyes bulging out and his jaw dropped again.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, BAKANEKO! SNIFF.. SNIFF..." she shouted at him.

"O-Okay! Then, what are we supposed to? Cant you remember how this happened?" he said as he walked to her.

"I dont r-really remember... all I remember yesterday is GASP!" then a pain attack her head. She hold her head, groaning and gasping in pain as she remember what happen last night. Her visions started to blurred and she told Happy about it.

"I-I remember now, I w-was in so much pa-pain last night that I faint..." her eyes were wide open when she remember the pain. It was the worst pain she had in her entire life. Not even fight with Zeref he felt a pain like last night.

"Well, should we get help? Maybe Porlyusica can help us." He told her with a worried look on his face. He looked at Natsu, slight shivering. 'Must be painful for Natsu'.

"Okay, but Happy you must not, ABSOLUTELY NOT, tell anyone else about this..." he then groaned in pain again.

"Ugh...hey little buddy, care to call Porlyusica for me.. my head is in pain again... its okay to tell her everything"

She frowned holding the pain but still smile at Happy.

"Aye..." Happy replied weakly and started flying outside the house to get Porlyusica.

Natsu watch Happy go and lay herself on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **WELL, HOW IS IT? DIDJA ENJOY IT?**

 **RATE,HATE,FOLLOW,FAVORITE, COMMENT, SUGGEST SOMETHING, ARE THE CHARACTER OKAY OR NOT, CORRECT MY GRAMMAR, GIMME ADVICE OR ANYTHING.**

 **BTW, IM PLANNING TO MAKE NATSU GET RAPED. IS THAT OKAY? IF YOU WANNA I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELP, ENJOY IT~ ; )**

* * *

Happy was sent to Porlyusica by Natsu to get the old woman to come to their house to check Natsu's condition.

"Hello? Is anybody home? Porlyusica-san~?" Happy called as he knocked on the door nonstop.

"Hai hai, I'm here! So stop knocking on my door! This is why I hate human..." she grumbled as she open the door.

"I'm not a human, I'm a cat old lady" she looked down to see a blue cat and punch Happy on top of his head.

"What are you calling me, you little runt!"

"OW! But you are and ol-!" he didn't get to say the rest of it as he felt pain on his cheeks.

"Finish that sentence and I throw you out cat!" as she keep pinching his cheeks. Happy tried to answer but his words came out gibberish.

" Fokay~ Fai need fou feeeellp~ sho shtop freshing fai sheeekss!" Translation, 'Okay, I need your help, so stop stretching my cheeks'

"What do you need?"

"Owieeee~ Ah! Natsu need your help, fast! He said his in a lot of pain that he cant move so he sent me here to get you!" he said as his voice getting higher by the end of the sentence.

"Okay Okay! So stop screaming, dammit! Also, why should I go there, isn't it supposed to be other way around?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? He's in a state where he cant move! Please Porlyusica-san. I'm worried. So please help him" Happy pleaded her while in tears, and she released a sigh.

"Okay, lead me to where he is..." just as she said that, Happy beam a cheerful smile again.

"Really!? Thanks Porlyusica-san! He's at our house! Come I show you the way" then he flew to their house leading her there.

AT NATSU'S HOUSE

"Natsu! We're here! I brought Porlyusica-san!" he yelled as he slammed the door house open. Porlyusica just grumble " just get over with it".

"Happy? I'm in the bedroom!" Natsu yelled back. This made Porlyusica confused because she heard a feminine voice instead of a man's voice.

'Who is she?' she thought as she followed Happy to the bedroom where Natsu was in. When she came in, she was shocked as she was grace upon a beauty with pink hair sitting on the edge of the bed with the blanket on her body, covering it. As she was in a state of awe, she was snapped out of her trance when Happy called her name.

"Porlyusica-san?" He called tilting his head.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Who is she Happy?"

"That's right! Porlyusica-san! That person is Natsu! He turned into a SHE! Please help him!" He flew right in front of her and shake her shoulders back and forth.

"Stop shaking me, you stupid cat! And There's no way that's Natsu Dragneel!" she yelled back at Happy.

"No, what Happy said is true, Porlyusica-san! Its me, Natsu! Please~ help meeee~ get my body a check up or something! I want my body back!" she wailed as she shake the old woman body back and forth like Happy, only faster.

" I said stop shaking me, dammit! What with you human and shaking things!"

"But I'm a cat" yeaah, I don't need to write who said that.

"okay okay, sheesh, I'm already tired before doing anything. Go and take a seat. Are you really Natsu Dragneel? If you are, how did you turn out like this?" she asked as she took a nearest chair while Natsu sat on the edge of the bed again.

"Yes, I AM Natsu Dragneel. Please trust me Porlyusica. Help me~" she pleaded with a teary eyes. She unconsciously made a cute gesture. Even Porlyusica's heart beats faster watching Natsu plead her.

"Hai hai, I will help you, even though I'm not sure if I can, but I might need an assistant in this case. Are you alright with that? Wendy or Levy might help."

"I think one more person couldnt hurt. Wendy's fine, sooner or later she might found out its me with her dragon sense, also Gajeel, but I'll handle with the dragon slayers later. You can call her here though, I don't wanna go to the guild like this." She hang her head down in shame.

"Okay then, you, go get Wendy and take her here, she might be at the guild by now." She point at Happy and ordered him.

"Hey, that's not a nice wa-" "NOW!" she cut him off and glared at him.

"A-AYE!" he then flew off to get Wendy at the guild. Then, she turned her attention back to Natsu.

"Okay then, may I ask did you remember anything before you turned into a woman?" she unconsciously become polite unlike when she always talk to someone. Natsu nodded and tell her everything she felt last night but didn't know how she got herself into this mess.

"I see. I think that the pain you felt last night might be because your body is forced to transform into the body that of a woman. Also, why are you fidgeting?" she said as she looked at Natsu fidgeting in the middle of her explanation.

"I w-wanna go to the t-t-toilet... I cant hold it in anymore, but what do I Porlyusica? I cant possibly go like this right?" when she asked Porlyusica just sigh.

"We don't even know how to turn you back and you cant just held it in until we found a way to turn you back right? It can even take weeks, or maybe months to find the way. Just go like that."

"Uuuu, but I don't know how girls do it in the toilet~" she whined to Porlyusica.

"Then, let me help you with that. Now, lets go."

"Uuuu, must I really do it?"

"Just get over with it, or you do you want to piss yourself here?"

"Yes" she deadpanned. Porlyusica sweatdropped at her answer.

"Just go to the toilet and I'll show you how to do it!"

"H-hai!"

AFTER A COUPLE OF MINUTES OF TEACHING HOW LADIES DO IT ( through out all the time when she was in the toilet, Porlyusica was waiting outside of the toilet, giving her instructions )

"Uuuu...SNIFF...SNIFFF..My manliness...where did it go~...SNIFF" She walked out of the toilet, wiping her eyes with her hands. Right now she wears red oversized shirt with the hem of the shirt stop at above her knees because of her body shrink in size. But its enough to cover her body right now.

"You'll get used to it even if you don't want to." Then she they heard Happy's voice.

"Natsu! Porlyusica-san! I've brought Wendy over!"

"Porlyusica-san? Do you need my help?" The girl ask her and when she noticed someone standing right next to her, she gasped at the beauty and a slight blush can be seen on her face.

"W-Wendy? Sniff.." Natsu asked Wendy, still in tears.

"Um, I dont mean to be rude but d-do I know you?" this time Porlyusica answered the question.

"Wendy, I will explain to you after this but believe it or not, this person here is Natsu." The answer make Wendy shocked.

"Wha! I-i-i-is th-this true, Porlyusica-san?!" she said as she pointed at Natsu.

"Heh, I might enjoy their reaction" Natsu just scoffed at her.

"Yes, Im sure you can recognise him by his scent."

"I-Is it o-okay, miss?" when she said the word 'Miss', an arrow stab through Natsu's heart.

"Guh! Y-yeah, go on." Natsu just sigh, letting her smell her scent. This way the misunderstanding will solve quickly. 'Yeah, when I need to tell the other dragon slayers I can just tell them to smell me.' She thought.

When Wendy take some sniff of Natsu's scent, she then shrieked.

"EEHHHHH! B-but how did N-Natsu-san turn into a w-woman!?" Natsu closed her ears the girl yelled.

"Ow..Wendy, please calm down, ya hurting my ears you know?"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry Natsu-san!" she bowed Natsu. Natsu just gave her a nervous laugh.

"Its okay, Its okay, just calm down and hear what Porlyusica explain to you." She glanced at Porlyusica and the woman just nodded.

After they had calmly explain to Wendy and to keep it a secret from anyone except the dragon slayers. Then, they proceed to check the problem with Natsu's body, and after they done, Porlyusica decide to tell Natsu the problem.

"I'm afraid that we don't know how to dispel or find any spell to turn you back, Natsu. We think that it might be unknown magic or lost magic that made you like this." She frowned when she look at Natsu's face when she hear the answer. Natsu was shocked. Her face is pale and full of sweat. Then Wendy who saw this quickly bow down to apologize.

"I'm sorry Natsu-san... I cant be any help in this one..." She frown as she said this. Natsu wave her hands in front of him frantically.

"No no! Its okay Wendy-chan! I'm the one who get myself into this problem, so it was my fault, not yours... you two already tried to help me after all." She gave Wendy a small smile. This time, it was Porlyusica who start talking.

"Also, Natsu, I'm afraid I have to disagree about keeping it a secret. We should tell everyone that you became a girl. They might even help you solve the problem." Wendy just nodded.

"Yeah, what PorIusica-san said is right. I mean, what will you do if they ask who are you, Natsu-san? And if you tell them a fake identity, you cant hide from them your magic. So I think its best that we let everyone know. You possibly cant keep this secret for a long time." She said and give Natsu a wry smile.

"But the other will just keep buzzing me if that happen, and that ice princess will definitely mock me! Not just him, even Gajeel, Laxus, and all the other guys in the guild will!" she exclaimed.

"Aye! Natsu will definitely get mock! Calling him a pussy or flame princess~" Happy decide to butt in.

"Shut up, Happy! You're not helping me out here!"

"Just let them mock you Natsu-san, I mean, you can still beat them while you are in that body right?" When Wendy said this, Natsu sigh and tried to make a fire in her hand.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I think that my strength is still the same and my fire did not become weaker too. But I'm not ready to go to the guild yeeeeeet~" she lay her back on the bed while flailing around her arms.

"I think you are right. We need to find you some clothes. After all, a lady cant wear something like that. I can let you borrow my clothes first, I have some that big enough for you, Natsu-san."

"Uuu, now even Wendy called me a lady." She grumbled when she heard Wendy says Lady.

"Aye! Natsu IS a LADY." He emphasized the word lady, making Natsu grab his tail and throw him outside of the room. Then, she turn her attention back to Wendy.

"Do you really have some clothes that fit me? I mean, Imp still taller than you Wendy-chan." Her body right now is the same height as Lucy's eyes so she still taller and bigger at some part than Wendy.

"Its okay Natsu-san, I have a perfect dress for you!" she said excitedly, thinking that she can play dress-up a little bit with Natsu's perfect look. Natsu shuddered a bit when she saw a glint of light in Wendy's eyes. Then, the girl took off and went back to her home to get the dress while Porlyusica head back home to search for some ways to turn Natsu back. Happy decide to go to the guild, but not before Natsu warn and bribe him not to tell anyone about her current condition. Happy just replied with the usual 'Aye!'.

After a couple of minutes, Wendy came back with a bag in her hand.

"Natsu-san~ Im coming in." When she came back, she saw Natsu was looking at her wide eyes with her hands on her boobs. Wendy eyes widened in shock and Natsu trying to tell her the reason but fail miserably.

"W-w-wait Wendy-chan! Y-yo-you got it all wrong! I j-just feel itchy at my chest! Yeah! That's right! Ahaha...haha...ha..ha.." she scratch the back of her head and laugh nervously. Wendy just sigh. She knew Natsu would do this, but she did not expect her to do it in front of her. She looked at Natsu with a blush on her face.

"Natsu-san, I know you want to know how female body feel , but please refrain from doing it in public or in front of other people."

"Wha! I wouldn't do that in public!" she exclaimed putting her hands in front of her chest as if protecting it.

"Hai hai, now lets get you dressed up!" she said while slightly panting. Natsu sweatdropped at Wendy's state.

'Its rare to see her getting work up for something like this. Wait, this mean I must wear a dress right!? Noooooooo!' she screamed mentally, she hold her head wriggle around.

" Siiiiiigh~ lets just get this over with." She slumped her shoulder in defeat. Wendy smile become bigger then.

"Then, Natsu-san, please take off your clothe." Natsu flinched when she hear this.

"Its okay Natsu-san, we're both girls here, well technically you're a boy, but its alright."

"Uuuuu...Okay then" Natsu reluctantly takes off her clothes, and hide her breast and her lower part with her hands. Her face started blushing, and the corner of her eyes start letting out tears. 'why do I start to feel embarrassed all of sudden? Must be because the spell turning my mind into a girl too!' she thought to herself. Seeing this, a part inside of Wendy that doesnt really appear much decide to appear.

"Ara ara, Natsu-CHAN~ I already said that we're both a GIRLS here, so its okay to put your hands down~" when Natsu hear this, she thought ' wait, is this really Wendy? Why is she acting like this?' she shuddered a bit. She hesitate a bit but still put her hands to her side, revealing her breast.

"Uuu...Wendy, hurry up, g-give me the dress, it-its embarrassing"

"Fufu, okay then, lets start with-" she then start rummaging the things inside the bag looking for something "- THIS!" in her hand was a panty. Natsu eyes almost came out and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAT! No! Hell NO! I will not wear that! Not now, not ever!" she put her hand into cross in front of her and shook her head .

"Dont be unreasonable Natsu-chan, then what do you want to wear for underwear?"

"Who's Natsu-chan! And I can still wear my boxers!" she then take her boxers and wear it, but it slip back onto the ground. The boxers also arent fit anymore. Wendy look at her and give a smug look.

"Thats right! I can just wear the dress and not wear the panties!"

"Kyaa! Natsu-chan really is a pervert dont she~?" she said as she narrow her eyes and give Natsu a teasing grin. 'Now I can agree why Mira-san likes to tease other people, its fun teasing Natsu-chan after all~'. Even her thought change after seeing Natsu like this. Today, ladies and gentlemen, we see Wendy being out of character.

"Noooooo! Im not a pervert and like I said , who's Natsu-chan~!" her scream can even be heard outside the house.

Then she just went with it and wear the panty and the dress.

"KYAAA! As I expected! Since Natsu-san has a perfect body, any dress would fit you. Still, I'm kind of jealous of you Natsu-san, you turned into a girl, not just beautiful but with a perfect body at that."

"Uuuuu... I've been played like a doll...by Wendy of all people...I never thought Wendy of all people makes me embarrassed for the rest of my life..." she said as she plant her face to her hands. Right now she's wearing a pure white sleeveless one piece dress with frilly hem that stop below her knee cap. She tied her hair into ponytail using white ribbon. She also wore a medium size white purse with long strap that dangle at the side of her extra info, she wear a white lace panties. A sexy one right off the bat.

"If any of them see me like this... I'm so gonna die from embarrassment." She said as she sit on the bed.

"It feels breezy down there, ugh I should just go with my pants and tie a string or something at the waist to make sure it wouldn't fall down... anyway, where did you find this dress, Wendy?"

"Oh, this is a gift from Chelia, it didn't fit me much though, the hem stop right above my ankle if I wear it."

"Are you sure its okay? Its a gift to you after all.."

"Its okay, Natsu-san, I already said that it didn't fit me. Someone else that fit perfectly with the dress should wear it, like you." She smiled at Natsu. Natsu just sigh and take her jewels and put it in the purse.

"Now, we can go do some shopping for my clothes. Lets go, Wendy-chan."

"Hai, Natsu-chan~" Natsu flinched when she said that.

"Sheesh, I already told you not to call me that. Someone we know might hear it."

"Well then, lets call you Natsumi then, or Natsuki. That way you still keep part of your name and people wont recognise you. Well, its not like people would, with you looking like a totally different person." She smiled wryly at her.

"yeah, just call me one of that. You decide."

"Okay! Hmmm... Natsumi-chan then~ It suits you, and you wore summer clothing also."

"Yeah, whatever, now lets go so I can get out of this dress." Then they went shopping at the town.

As they were walking through the town, almost all the people look at Natsu with a blush one their face, some even hit the lamp pole when walking. After all, a beauty they didn't recognise suddenly walking in the street. Even Mirajane wasn't this bad. Almost all the men, even women watch her. Some of them wanted to try to get her name or number but Natsu somehow letting out the ' don't bother me!' aura around her, so they didn't get the chance to know Natsu.

"Wendy, all the people are watching me with a weird stare. Its uncomfortable." She whisper it to Wendy and hide behind her back, even though she was clearly bigger than Wendy.

'Oh Natsumi-chan, you're a dummy, she didn't even notice the look on their face when looking at her.' But Wendy just giggled at her and Natsu raised an eyebrow at the bluenette. Then they buy some easy to move clothes and some girlish clothes (Wendy froced her to) and also many underwear.

WITH THE GUILD

You know, its the typical everyday life at Fairy Tail. Some tables flew, here and there. Some brawls going on, but not as bad as when Natsu's in it. Some guy flying through the guild. Noisy and many shouting or yelling here and there. You know, same old same old. Even Laxus, the guild master were in it.

"Hey Happy! Where s Natsu? You usually come with him but He didn't come to the guild yet and its already afternoon." Happy hearing this froze and panicked, not knowing how to answer it to the blonde.

"H-he said he couldn't come today b-because...Ah! because he went on a mission alone! Yeah!" he said not very convincing Lucy.

"but why he didn't take you with him? You know, you always go together on a mission." She then take a seat at the table where Happy is sitting at.

"Yeah, she's right, Happy" then Gray decide to butt in.

"I-I don't know! Maybe he wanted to surprise me by bringing back hundreds of fishes for me!"

"LOL, like flame brain can do that." Gray scoffed, he really said LOL, like not laughing out loud but he word it out.

"Nu Uh! Natsu can be very surprising sometimes!" Happy defended Natsu, even though its not very effective.

"Whatever you say, cat"

"Sigh, Gray, your clothes.." she pointed at his body.

"Oh, just gotta go and find it Lucy!" then he went to find his clothes.

"Maybe he really did went on a mission alone. He sometimes do that." Happy sigh in relief thankful that they bought it, and not losing any fish that Natsu promised him.

After a while of brawling, shouting, throwing and breaking some stuff and bones, the guild door suddenly open. Well, from time to time the door was sometime open because people getting in and getting out of the guild, but for some reason this time, they felt a weird presence and it made them stop whatever they are doing, and look at the door. Its too bright and they couldn't recognise who were the person standing at the door.

Then they heard some voices.

"Wait! Wendy! Im not ready yet! Please, I have to prepare my heart Wendy! So, stop dragging me!" the first voice said.

"No can do, Natsumi-chan. The faster we get over this, the better for you after all." Then, Wendy's voice was heard.

Then, the one who came in were, first a girl with dark blue hair, wearing a white dress, and tie her hair in ponytail style. Nothing particular here, its just the cute little Wendy. But what ,made their jaw dropped was the girl she was dragging. She wore a black with golden lining short sleeveless vest that stop just above her navel and button all the way up not showing any cleavage. Her hair was tie up in a ponytail with star shape hair restraint. Above her forehead, she wore a black with white lining hairband to hold her bangs up from covering her eyes. And she wore a tight black mercenary pants and black long boot that stop under her knee cap. She also wore a white scaly scarf like Natsu's tie up on her hip. All in all, she war a perfect battle outfit. But in contrast, she have a really beautiful face. Wearing a blush and deep black pair of eyes. She look like a war goddess with her being beautiful and wearing something like that.

Both of the girls stop right at the door, while all the other people in the guild look at them.

"..."

There was a long silence. Until, Wendy break it off.

"Hey guys, we're back!"

"..." still silence. Then the whole guild erupted in cheers and shout. Almost all the male.

"WOOOOOOAAAAHHHH! Wendy bring back a hottie with her!"

"Shes like a princess!

"Shes an angel!"

"No Way Man! Thats a Goddess right there!" with every comment, its just getting more and more exaggerated. Natsu and Wendy sweatdropped at their comment.

Then Gray came up kneeling in front of Natsu, bowing while holding out a hand in front of him.

"MARRY ME!" he said as he lift his face up looking at her seriously.

"Dammit! Gray made the first move!" some random guild member said.

"Yeah! Thats not fair, Ice princess!"

"Shut Up!" he yelled back at them. Natsu looked at him with a cold gaze like looking at some garbage and said

"Why would I marry you, shitty stripper" in a cold tone.

"Wha- Crap! Where's my clothes!?" then he ran up searching for his clothes.

"Whoa! That some beauty there!" this ones Cana.

"W-Who's that? I don't mean to be rude but she's a little bit prettier than Mira-san. See, even Mira-san was looking at her with a blush." The blonde told the cat while pointing at Mirajane, who was looking at Natsu with a blush on her face. Happy continue to eat, while panicking.

Then there's just more shouting and screaming, until Laxus uses his magic to shut the guild up.

"QUIETE!" then they stop.

"Wendy, can you tell us who's you companion?" he then walked in front of the two.

"Aaa...haha...its hard to explain but first can Gajeel-san come here?" she called out to Gajeel, who was eating some iron chunk . Gajeel perked up, and saw Wendy motioning him to come to her. Then, he join them, standing next to Laxus.

"What do you want, kid?" he look at Natsu then whistle. "and who's this hottie?"

Natsu just glare at him with a slight blush. Wendy's the one answer it.

"Well, it will be hard to take it in. But unfortunately, this girl that you all have been crazy at is NATSU-SAN" she emphasized Natsu's name, earning a silence again.

"NAAAAANNNIIIIIIIIIIII!?" All of them exclaimed.

"Th-there's no way t-that's Salamander...right?" Gajeel stuttered out as he point at Natsu. The person being pointed at just huffed and look away

"That's why I called you out Gajeel-san, to clear the problem easier. Try taking a sniff of her scent and you'll know who it is."

"You'll make me look like a pervert then, Wendy." He said looking pale.

"Its okay right? Natsu-san." Wendy turn back to Natsu and ask her. Natsu look at her, and look at Gajeel and look back at her again and give a nod.

"See Gajeel-san, she approve of it." She said giving him an innocent smile, while Gajeel sweatdropped.

"Well then" he gets closer to Natsu and take a sniff. Levy watching this give a glare to Gajeel. After he take a sniff, he back away slowly with his eyes widened.

"Pervert." Natsu scowled at him.

"What! You said to do it dammit!" he blushed as he screamed at her.

"Well, Gajeel-san, how is it?" when Wendy asked him, all the guild member waited in anticipitation. Gajeel just sigh.

"Its him. This woman is Salamander." Then the whole guild erupted again. Mostly men this time.

"WHAAAAAAAATTT!?"

"No way!"

"Please! Deny it , Gajeel!"

"BLUEEEEEEEGH!" this ones Gray, he's puking.

"I just imagined dirty things about him!" Wakaba and Macao shout.

"Eww, these perverts. They imagined about someone they barely met."

"Wha! Natsu! But Happy said?" she looked at the blue cat. Happy just look away from her.

"You know about this didn't you?" she narrowed her eyes looking at him.

"I'm sorry! I swear to Natsu not to tell anybody!" he yelled while flailing his arms. Paw. Leg. I don't know anymore.

"Meh, I don't care. I mean, she's still beautiful." Some random guild member said. At his comment, all the people around look at him.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, he's right. Doesn't matter! She's still pretty!"

"yeah!"

"You're right! I don't care but she's Natsu. Meh, I don't care anymore! She's hot!" this is Gray. He already recovered.

"What is happening! Now, Natsu-san become Juvia's Love Rival!? Nooooo, Juvia already got too many love rival!" the guild become rowdy again.

"Okay, quit it! Shut up!" Laxus screamed again making the guild stop. Gray come in front of Natsu again and put a finger under her chin and lift it up.

"What do you say, Flame Princess, I suggest you just marry me." Natsu became angry a vein pop out on her forehead. She lit her hand on fire and punch him in the face.

"Who wanna marry you! You fucking ice pick!"

"Gbuhhhh!" sending him flying across the guild, making a Gray shape hole on the wall. Then, Wendy walk to Laxus.

"Ano... Laxus-san. We need some help." She said with a serious tone.

"I can already guessed what it is." He sigh.

"Yes, please help Natsu-san find a cure or spell to turn her back."

* * *

 **PHEW.. THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BIT AWKWARD. I DONT KNOW HOW TO END IT SO I JUST WENT WITH THIS.**

 **S~**

 **RATE, HATE, REVIEW, GIMME SOME ADVICE, COMMENT ANYTHING YOU WANT DAMMIT!**

 **WELL THEN, UNTIL NEXT TIME!~~**


End file.
